


How To (Not) Come Out As A Werewolf

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam decides it's finally time to come out to his parents, both about being a werewolf and being gay. He has an interesting way of going about it.





	How To (Not) Come Out As A Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts), [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts).



> For Gabe who prompted: Liam's parents don't know that he's gay... Or that's he's a werewolf. So Liam being Liam, decided to come out all at once. "Mom, Dad...i have to tell you something. I’m... I’m a gay werewolf..."  
> Also, for Adri, Amanda, and Elie who played hot potato with me about who was writing this until I essentially got bullied into it.  
> Hope you all like it.
> 
> This has no been beta read, and it's 1 a.m., so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Liam’s gone over how to do this so many times he’s lost count. It was easier when he just had one secret, that he was gay. Well it wasn’t _easy_. He still agonized over how to do it. He doesn’t know why, it’s not like either of his parents would care. His Mom had thrown Mason a coming out party when he’d told them he was gay. So they’re more than supportive. He’s sure they’ll be the same when he tells them about himself but something still holds him back.

Then he gets bitten and becomes a werewolf. Which is just another secret Liam has to keep from his parents. His parents then start assuming he’s dating Hayden even though that’s the farthest thing from the truth. They’re _friends_. Liam is in no way even interested in girls. There’s also the fact that Hayden _is_.

He doesn’t bother correcting them though. He doesn’t know why. Somehow the lies just keep building. He knows he needs to tell them the truth. It would be a hell of a lot easier. He’d probably be a whole less stressed out too.

One lie disappears when Hayden moves away. His parents assume they broke up and Liam lets them. It’s easier than explaining that he’s not upset because they were never dating. Sure, he’s sad because they’re friends and he’ll miss her but he’s not heartbroken or anything.

So Liam waits and waits and waits. He thinks up a bunch of different scenarios where he tells his parents the truth. It’s always one or the other. He tells his parents he’s gay but leaves out he’s a werewolf. Or for the sake of their safety he tells them that he’s a werewolf but leaves out that he’s gay. They always take it pretty well in his head. But there’s always that other secret hanging in the air.

Mason tells Liam he should just tell the truth, that it’ll be easier once it’s all out in the open. He’s been telling Liam that for years. Sometimes Liam wonders why he hasn’t just listened to his best friend. He’s practically a genius, after all. He knows about these things.

Once things have settled down after the battle with the hunters and the Anuk-Ite Liam decides it might finally be time. He enlists the help of Mason and Corey, saying he might need their help explaining things. He also asks Theo to be there, not that he’d be anywhere else. The chimera moved in with them weeks ago.

It had only been too easy to convince his parents to take Theo in. All he had to do was tell his Mom that Theo’s been sleeping in his truck for Jenna Geyer to put her foot down and insist he take their spare room. Theo surprisingly hadn’t put up much of a fight about it. Then again, he probably knows better already than to argue with Liam’s Mom.

So with the help of Theo, Mason, and Corey Liam decides to finally tell his parents the truth. He can’t see what could possibly go wrong.

***

Jenna’s aware that something is going on with Liam. She’s been able to sense it for over a year now. She just hoped that Liam would come to her when he’s ready. What she’s not expecting is to have a group of teenage boys standing in front of the TV facing where she and David are sitting on the couch. Their faces are a mixture between grim and anxious. She’s not sure which one worries her more.

The only one that seems completely unhpased is Theo. He’s standing next to Corey with a bowl of cereal in his hand and he looks absolutely at ease. She lets that ease her worries a bit, but only a little. She’s not sure much of anything phases Theo.

“Is everything alright sweetheart?” Jenna asks, taking her eyes off Theo to gaze at her son.

“We need to talk,” Liam says, squaring his shoulders.

“You know you can tell us anything Liam” David says, an understanding smile on his face.

 "Mom, Dad...I have to tell you something. I’m... I’m a gay werewolf..."

Jenna just stares at Liam, unblinking. The others boys seem to be staring at Liam in shock. Poor Theo inhaled his bite of cereal as soon as the words left Liam’s mouth. He’s currently clutching his chest and wheezing as he stares at Liam.

Liam is staring wide eyed at his Mom as if he hadn’t been expecting to say that. David has his head tilted as he studies Liam. He at least has the ability to speak, “You’re a gay werewolf?” Liam nods. “Is this some sort of role playing thing?”

Theo sucks in another breath and this time Jenna can tell he’s laughing. Corey pats his pack, a small smile of his own on his face as he fights back his own laughter. While Mason just puts rubs a hand down his face.

“No,” Liam shakes his head. “I’m gay and I’m a werewolf. I can show you. That’s why I brought Mason and Corey. They can give you a demonstration.”

“A demonstration?” Jenna asks, trying to figure out what they could demonstrate. There’s only one thing she can think of and she’s not sure she needs to see that. "I don't need them to demonstrate how to do _that_ Liam dear.”

“What?” Liam asks, looking wide eyed from his Mom to Mason and Corey. A look of horror crosses his face. “What? Oh my god Mom. No that’s not what I meant.”

Theo snorts. “Sure you didn’t.”

“I didn’t! How would having Mason and Corey demonstrating being gay show that _I’m_ gay. If anything, I’d need to demonstrate that with you!”

Theo’s eyes widen and the bowl of cereal drops to the floor. “What?”

“I also don’t need to see that Liam,” Jenna tells him, “I mean, I’d be happy that you two finally got your acts together but I don’t need to see you _demonstrating_ it.”

Jenna stares as Corey squeaks and then suddenly he’s disappearing. Not running out of the room or ducking out of view. No. Disappearing as in turning invisible. So that’s a thing. She watches as Theo growls and grasps the air around Corey until suddenly he’s disappearing too.

Liam growls, “I don’t fucking think so. I wanted you to demonstrate but only temporarily. Not to hide. Come back here. I can hear you both laughing!”

Jenna can see Mason blindly reach out to the spot where Corey had been standing, most likely trying to find his boyfriend. She feels her breath leave her when suddenly Liam is growling and swatting Mason’s hand away. That’s not what gets her. What does is when Liam’s face suddenly changes. His eyes are glowing yellow and he has _fangs._ He’d been telling the truth about that as well.

“Oh my god,” Jenna says, a hand coming to her mouth. Her other hand finds David’s. She glances over to see him watching the scene play out with his mouth hanging open. Jenna turns around when she hears cursing and looks over just in time to see Liam repeatedly kicking the spot Theo was. At first Jenna hears laughter and then there’s a pained groan. Suddenly both Corey and Theo reappear.

“What the hell Liam?” Theo says.

“What the hell is right?” Jenna says, drawing their attention. “You shouldn’t be treating poor Theo like that Liam. You know better.”

“Mom... that's your takeaway from all this?" Liam asks, words slightly slurred from his fangs. Which is a thought she never thought she’d have about her son.

“You should listen to your Mom Liam,” Theo says.

Liam turns to him, eyes narrowed. His features slowly return back to normal. “You’re the one that was trying to hide instead of giving the demonstration.”

“That was a demonstration,” Theo shrugs, smirk on his face. He walks closer to Liam, a challenge in his eyes. Jenna can only watch it all play out. “Or was that not the demonstration you wanted to give? Because I’d be more than happy to help you with the other one.”

Liam stares at Theo for a moment. Jenna can’t help but hope he says yes. She’d put a stop to anything more than a few kisses if it happened. She just needs them to finally admit their feelings for one another. Living with two teenagers who are hopelessly in love with one another is torture.

“Then do it,” Liam breathes.

Theo’s eyes flick between Liam’s, searching for something. He must find what he’s looking for because the next moment he’s striding forward, grabbing Liam by the front of his shirt, and pulling him in for a kiss.

It’s not exactly chaste or parent friendly and she has to divert her eyes when she hears Liam moan and grab Theo’s shoulders. David looks even more shocked than before. She runs a hand in front of his face and gets no reaction. Probably for the best right now.

She turns to the other two boys and sees both Mason and Corey watching Liam and Theo with wide eyes but pleased smiles.

“Intense,” Mason breathes causing Corey to chuckle and take his hand.

The two disappear. Jenna almost jumps when she suddenly hears Mason’s voice next to her ear, “We’re slipping out but tell them it’s about time, will you?”

“I will,” Jenna whispers back.

She grabs David’s hand and pulls him up from the couch, happy when he actually follows. Neither Liam nor Theo seem to notice, too wrapped up in each other. She hears them muttering “I love you’s” and “sorry it took me so long” between kisses. She decides it’s best to leave them to it. They’ll just talk about it further once the shock has worn off a bit. For now, they can have their moment. She’ll be in the kitchen with tea and cookies when they’re ready to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
